Karena Aku!
by It's me. Calico
Summary: Ingat, Kageyama itu sesekali tsundere


Kalau kata Tsukishima, Hinata dan Kageyama adalah pasangan bodoh. Yang hitam seorang tsundere tukang berkata kasar. Yang oranye seorang berisik nan penuh semangat.

Sebagai seseorang yang tahunan bersama si pirang, Yamaguchi tanpa diminta pun akan mengangguk setuju. Perbedaannya adalah, Yamaguchi akan menambahkan ...

"Hinata itu selalu jujur pada perasaanya."

... bahkan tanpa tahu malu, Hinata akan menunjukkannya atau meneriakkannya di depan banyak orang.

Sayangnya, ucapan Yamaguchi belumlah 100%. Ada yang ketinggalan dalam pernyataannya.

Kageyama juga orang jujur, dengan caranya sendiri.

**.**

**Haikyuu! ****© Furudate Haruichi**

**Karena Aku...! © cnbdg1908141948**

**One-shot KageHina.  
Happy reading & feedback, please!**

**.**

Dan perkataan Yamaguchi, diamini pula oleh Yachi yang dapat dikatakan dekat dengan Hinata, benar-benar kejadian. Live. Langsung di depan mata telanjang.

Pukul 13 siang, waktu istirahat siang. Entah ada angin apa kelima murid kelas 1 yang merupakan bagian dari keluarga voli Karasuno pria duduk mengitari meja yang sama di sebuah kantin sekolah yang penuh akan murid kelaparan.

Perbincangan dibuka seperti biasa; perdebatan tentang menu makan yang dianggap tidak sehat untuk seorang atlit. Bisa ditebak siapa yang berkomentar pedas.

Ya. Kageyama Tobio terhadap Hinata Shouyo.

Tsukishima pura-pura batuk padahal dia menyembunyikan kata "Konyol!" di dalamnya. Yamaguchi cengengesan. Dan Yachi memandangi mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jangan mengatai makanan ini tidak sehat, Bakageyama! Kamu tidak lihat makan siangmu itu lebih parah dari punyaku? Hanya sosis goreng?!"

Suara berisik Hinata sukses menarik massa ke arah meja mereka. Bagaimana tidak kalau suara cempreng si nomor 10 yang berteriak.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Hinata kecil! Aku tidak pernah lupa makan sayuran setiap hari, tidak sepertimu! Sekarang coba aku tanya makan siangmu selama 3 hari kemarin? Mie goreng kan? Itu sama dengan hari ini!"

Hinata itu tipe yang tidak suka didikte, apalagi oleh Si Raja.

Menggebrak meja dengan kekuatan super sampai-sampai nasi di kotak bekal Yachi terbang kemana-mana, si oranye bangkit dari duduknya. Mata nyalang marah, tangan menunjuk kejam ke arah muka ngeselin Kageyama.

"Jangan ceramahi aku, Kageyama! Apa yang aku makan itu hakku! Kau cukup memberi toss padaku!"

Out of topic, kalau kata Tsukishima yang mendesah lelah melihat tingkah unik keduanya.

Sepertinya Kageyama pun termakan suasana panas. Mukanya yang selalu galak terlihat semakin mengerikan, seperti seorang raja iblis.

Tak mau kalah dia menggerak meja dengan beringas, kali ini menyebabkan kotak bekal Yachi terbalik tumpah.

"Hah?! Kamu itu atlit! Segala asupan ke tubuh harus diperhatikan!"

"Jangan ikut campur usuran pencernaanku! Memangnya kamu siapaku? Ayahku?"

Yamaguchi batal terkekeh ketika menemukan mimik Kageyama yang kini berawan mendung. Entah ada perasaan apa, namun dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang besar akan muncul sebentar lagi.

Instingnya benar.

Menunjuk muka Hinata dengan galak, Kageyama menaikkan oktaf teriakannya.

"Ayahmu?! HEH! AKU INI MENCINTAIMU, HINATA BEGO! JADI WAJAR KALAU AKU PEDULI PADAMU, 'KAN! SEHARUSNYA KAMU BERSYUKUR ADA AKU YANG PERHATIAN PADAMU! KAMU PIKIR-"

Tidak jadi melanjutkan konfesi karena seiisi kantin keburu hening seperti kuburan di malam hari, yang terdnegar hanya denging menyakitkan gendang telinga serta suara kelang minuman yang tergelincir dari tangan seseorang.

Seluruh mata tertuju intens pada Kageyama dan Hinata. Tidak ada yang berkedip, napas pun tertahan.

"Ap-apa yang kamu katakan barusan, Kageyama...?"

Wajah Hinata sukses saingan kontras dengan rambut gonjrengnya, termasuk ketiga teman setimnya.

Dan otomatis Kageyama juga, yang pastinya akan menang kalau ada lomba 'wajah termerah malu gara-gara nembak gebetan di depan umum'.

Kageyama gagap. Mulut monyong lancipnya seakan musnah gara-gara membuka menutup seperti ikan dikeluarkan dari air.

"It-itu tadi ... itu tadi ... ITU TADI AKU SEDANG ACTING, BODOH! SEBENTAR LAGI KAN FESTIVAL SEKOLAH! MA-MANA MUNGKIN AKU NAKSIR ORANG MACAM KAMU! HAHAHAHA!"

Bak penjahat yang kalau kalah langsung cabut dari TKP, Kageyama pun segera ngacir seperti seekor gagak di lempari batu, meninggalkan seiisi kantin dalam kecengoan.

Dan tentunya Hinata yang masih dag dig dug memegangi dadanya yang jumpalitan gembira.

...

...

...

"Mereka lucu, ya, Tsukki. Padahal saling suka, 'kan tinggal bilang."

"Diam, Yamaguchi. Jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain."

"Maaf, Tsukki~"

.

_Mereka itu memang pasangan bodoh, namun saling jujur dengan cara unik mereka._


End file.
